Me and Mr Jones
by Mika Uriah
Summary: a "missing scene" in Folding Men between Biggie and Ashley just after they find Mr. Jones dead. - Ashley never could deal with death well.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Folding men prompt.  
A/N 2: not beta'd mistakes are my own…

000

"Are you okay?" Biggie asked the blonde girl that stared straight ahead in the van on their way back to the sanctuary, they just came back from finding Mr. Jones dead on the ground with his wings clipped and she hadn't said a word since.

"Fine," her face was stoic, and not even her voice gave her away, but this guy changed her diapers, he knew everything about her, her favorite hiding spots, what she ate when she was depressed…when she needed to talk and didn't want to admit it.

"I know when you're lying, Ash, what's up."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you tell when I'm lying?"

"Not so much lying, but when you want to talk about something and can't find the words you play with your watch until you can figure out the words, or find someone who would 'get' what you need to talk about, So…which is it?"

"Guess I'm not as good at pretending nothing is wrong like mom is, eh?"

"Your mom had a lot more years on you. Hell she's had a lot more years than most people. Even she has her tells if you pay attention, stop changing the subject," the light turned green and pressed his foot on the accelerator, they were only few blocks at most away from the sanctuary, but if she wanted to talk he didn't mind driving around or even stopping by at their favorite ice cream place like they secretly used to when she was a kid.

"Do…" she trailed off, her cheek against the cool glass of the window "do you think he had a family?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Jones?"

"Oh." He frowned, "I don't see why not, I mean he seemed like a nice guy, despite the crime boss stuff," Biggie shrugged as he wondered briefly where this was going. He stopped at another red light and waited for her to continue.

"Do you think he had kids? Would they have wings too? Mom said that sometimes abnormalities skipped entire generations, it's why she has one but I don't."

"Could be a possibility."

"You think they'd be safe? Would mom let them stay in the sanctuary? Why would someone modify his wings like that, I mean there are so many ways to kill a man, why clip his wings? Do you think it was something personal? Why not just walk up behind him and shoot him in the head or something? I was reading one of Will's old forensic psychology books and- don't look at me like that I couldn't sleep. And it said that sometimes the murder may be personal, like how many times a person is hit or how or…do you think this was personal? Did I kill him?"

"WOAH!" Biggie drove into an empty parking lot of a nearby elementary school, "why do you think you had anything to do with any of this?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I was the one that talked to him about the folding men and the case and all of a sudden he's found dead. Like that? I…"

"It was probably Nomad."

"Who wouldn't have killed him if it wasn't for me talking to him about it?"

"They knew about each other, Ash, and they weren't exactly best friends," he gruffed out "he had it coming."

"But."

He took her hands and rested a finger on her lips to shut her up "You're more like your mother than you think you are and this may downright shock the both of you one day, but, just because something bad happens in the universe-doesn't make it your fault."

"He was an abnormal."

"He was a crime boss."

"So?"

"So? It would've happened eventually, and don't give me the crap that you sworn to protects the rights and lives of abnormals, your mom would give me that same speech, I know it, and I'm proud of both of you, but that doesn't mean that everything happens in the community is your fault or can be blamed on the sanctuary."

She knew he was right, but, she still couldn't help but feeling a little bit responsible and she wasn't exactly sure why, she unlocked the van and wiped her tears "we're only half a block away, I'll just walk back," she got out before he could stop her despite the wind being chilly.

Biggie frowned and watched her "has to be genetic" he looked at the blonde girl walking away from him "stubbornness like that has to be." He frowned and started to drive again, knowing soon she'll be okay.


End file.
